


Exactly at 12:00

by soundof9yu



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fanfiction, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Other, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:02:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28893339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soundof9yu/pseuds/soundof9yu
Summary: A simple one shot on bf!seungcheol who hates being late on birthday greetings. Apparently you should sense lit up birthday candles.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Everyone, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	Exactly at 12:00

(( i couldn’t sleep finding sulky seungcheol over late birthday greetings super cute so i made a little story for my bf!seungcheol satisfaction. hope it could make you smile! )) 

Exactly at 12:00

Seungcheol has a knack for greeting people on special days at exactly 12 midnight. You don’t know exactly why and he’s never really given his reason for it, but it’s one of his endearing habits.

It just so happens that he became too attached to it that he rambles on and on about it when anyone misses to greet him at 12:00 or five minutes later than that. He gets a hundred times sulkier than usual. He would never miss to greet anyone at exactly 12:00 on the clock that he would make excuses to get off of work for a minute to send a quick message or phone call. He’s that fixated to it.

So when your birthday was nearing, he was the most excited of it. You weren’t though.  
For some reason, one of the biggest projects in the construction company you’re working at met an unfortunate accident along the way and it needed all hands on deck to fix the crisis that has risen. Emergency meetings with multiple teams consisted the whole week that lead up to your birthday. It was no doubt the most stressful you have been.

You were too preoccupied and too stressed by it that you didn’t realize the days quickly passed by. And the birthday, you were looking forward to for months since your boyfriend’s promise of coming over slipped out of his lips, was gone out of your mind.

It’s past 1 o’clock by the time you reached your apartment after ending a very late meeting with your team at work. It was the last one, finally! You’re free from the reins of the failed project when your job with it was done. You can’t help but let out a huge sigh as soon as you realized that.

You entered your apartment, flicking the lights open only to almost have a heart attack because of a man sitting on the kitchen floor with a cake in hand - little colorful candles decorating it melted onto the frosting.

You let out a small yelp and hand instantly went up your chest thinking it could stop your fragile heart from jumping off your ribcage. You calmed down the moment your mind registered the face of the beautiful man with a noticeable pout and frown. 

“Love?” You called.

He looked up from staring at the ruined cake. His sad and frustrated eyes meeting yours. You can’t help but melt with the cake when you saw him looking like a puppy who just lost its favorite toy.

“What are you doing in there and in the dark?”

You quickly slipped off the heels you’ve been wanting to discard all day long. They gave you immense pain when you had a sudden field visit earlier that day and the area was full of rubble and piles of steel scraps. 

You dropped your bag on the ground, not minding what could break in there, and ran towards the man you love. You squatted down to be eye-level with him.

“I didn’t know you were coming home this early.” You told him, cupping his face with your hands. Both palms meeting his cold cheeks. You tried to rub back the color onto his cheekbones. “What’s with the ca- Oh!”

You read what was written on top of the cake, frosted in your favorite color. “Happy birthday, my love” it said. Your hand fled to cover your mouth as you expressed your shock. 

“Oh, my God!” You slapped your forehead, thinking maybe this would ease up your stupidity. Too stupid enough for you to forget this day! He did say he was coming today.

“You forgot your birthday.” 

He finally spoke. Your eyes immediately searched for what emotions his face is showing. He sounded upset but he also sounded mad. You’re not so sure how to react.

“I-uhh... I... I’m sorry.” You dropped your butt to the ground with a thud - letting gravity pull all the weight of exhaustion you’ve had for the entire week. “I forgot you were coming.”

There was an exchange of look, one you cannot decipher what exactly is. But you’re sure you made a mistake. You apologized again.

“What are you saying?” He furrowed his eyebrows further. “Look. You forgot your birthday. How could you forget your own birthday?”

He whined and kept raising the cake he was holding to your face. He wants you to look at it. 

“Your candles’ are all gone now, love.” He mumbled in a small voice and you hear your heart break a little more. He stared at the molten candles.

“It’s still a lovely cake,” you tried to coax him out of pitying the cake. Frown still decorating his handsome face. “But, the floor is cold, love. Let’s stand up.”

He lifted his eyes to you and he nodded to your persuasion.

You took the cake away from him and stood up. You placed it on the table with one hand as your other hand reached out for him. He took your offer and gave him your other hand as soon as you’ve set the cake down to pull him up.

When he finally stood up, you brought your hands around his waist to embrace him. It didn’t take him a second to wrap his arms around yours, too. His large frame covering your smaller one. You snuggled into him a little closer and he tightened his hug as if your bodies aren’t close enough already. 

He planted a long kiss on your forehead and you melted on the warmth of that.

“I’m sorry I made you wait,” you said when he moved his lips away from you and looked up to him. “I forgot you’re visiting today.”

“Huh?” His eyebrow quirked. “That’s all you’re sorry about?”

You nodded. “What else is there to be sorry about? I was honestly busy at work I forgot that you promised to be here today.”

“Babe, it’s your birthday.” He said, more firmly than the previous mention.

“I know.”

He quickly pulled away from you but held you by the shoulders. “It’s your birthday!”

“I know,” you said again, matching the firm voice he has again this time. “I mean, it’s my birthday. I know.”

“Babe!” He groaned, frustration laced all around it. “It’s your birthday, how could you just react like this? I came here at 12 but your apartment’s locked so I just let myself in thinking you were maybe asleep already. I called you several times but you didn’t pick up. I lit up the candles thinking you would be here if you sensed that there are candles waiting for your birthday wishes, but you still didn’t come.”

His shoulders drop at the last sentence, but you can’t help but chuckle. He glared at you with his mouth protruded into a pout for finding this funny when he is genuinely upset at you for forgetting your birthday.

“You’re unbelievable, Choi Seungcheol.” You pulled him closer and kissed the crease between his eyebrows gently. “And cute. But, love, I have no way how to sense candles.”

He pouted more and rolled his eyes at you. “But, still, you forgot your birthday. Who does that?”

“Apparently, me?”

He finally chuckled at your nonchalant and innocent reaction, unaware of how worried he actually was for you when you didn’t pick up his calls. He voiced that out - that he was upset he couldn’t reach you. He planned to surprise you but you were nowhere to be found. 

You two exchanged smiles and let some seconds pass in silence as you basked in each other’s presence.

He broke it, the silence, and said, “Happy birthday, my love.”

This time his large hands cupped your face and he kissed your nose after kissing your lips making sure you feel how much he missed you. Months of seeing each other all evident in the way he moved his lips against yours.

“Thank you.” You breathed out once he finally let you go. “I really, really am thankful.”

“Now, no more forgetting about birthday, okay?”

You hit him slightly in the arm. “Gosh! You and your obsession with birthdays. But, I love you, nonetheless. You and your weird habits included.”

“I love you, too.” He replied. “You and your weird prioritization of other things than your birthday included.”

You laughed. 

You managed to pry him away from you to go change. He planted a kiss on your cheek before letting you inside your room as he went back to the kitchen to find some candles he can light up again. He said he won’t let you go without blowing those birthday candles. You chuckled as you let your boyfriend rummage through your kitchen.

When you returned to the kitchen in a large shirt he’s so familiar with since he has worn it everyday too until you managed to persuade him into giving it to you and a pair of sweatpants, his grin greeted you. His face illuminated with the candles lit up on top of the cake.

You let him sing you the birthday song with an exclamation of your name by the end. He was skipping and humming as he grabbed a plate and fork for you to share. He grabbed the cake knife and cut a slice from the circular cake.

You finished almost half of the cake over a month worth of stories Seungcheol has kept in store for him to share to you. You cleaned up the kitchen and decided to hit the bed right after. 

Although you’re both tired from work, you from all the meetings and site visits you’ve had that day and him from having been just arrived from an overseas schedule, you still went on for a couple of hours just talking and occasionally cuddling, and okay, maybe some kissing. It was almost 5 am when your yawns were unstoppable.

“Let’s sleep,” Seungcheol declared with a kiss on your cheek. You lost count of how many times he’s kissed your face the past hour alone.

“We should.”

“But, one more question before we do so, do you have plans to go to work today?” He asked.

“No,” you shook you head. “I cleared my schedule for the next three days because I know you’re coming. I would’ve been free yesterday already but some things happened, so...”

He smiled widely. “That’s good. I have the next days scheduled but I will take you everywhere with me. I missed you so much. I can’t not see you for a second.”

“You’re crazy,” you mumbled as you laid your head on top of his chest, his arms holding your figure.

“I’m not kidding.” 

“I know,” was all you can say, your eyes almost closing. He kissed you again, on the top of your head this time.

“Happy birthday, again, love.”

“Thank you.” You looked up to him and smiled, caressing his soft cheeks. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.” He said softly. “Even if you forget birthdays, especially your own.”

“Stop.” You chuckled lightly as he showed his dimpled smile and pulled you closer as if there’s still space between you two.

You drifted off to sleep not remembering what was the last thing he said. It was something in between him repeating how you forgot your birthday and the ruined cake. Whatever it was, you fell asleep that night with a heart full of contempt and warmth. You could never ask for a better birthday than this. Being held by the love of your life who loves you as much you do is enough to be the best birthday gift.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope in some little way this made you smile :)


End file.
